Dragon World
This page is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Dragon World (card). "Dragon World" (ドラゴンワールド Doragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Dragon World cards, as the name implies, are themed around Dragons equipped with armor and weapons and Humans riding and commanding dragons known as Dragon Knights. Dragon World's card frame resembles flames. Playstyle Dragon World in general specializes in having a wide arsenal of offensive monsters and impacts while also having access to a good number of defensive spells. From there, Dragon World focuses on three distinct attributes, 《Armordragon》, 《Dragon Knight》, and 《Sun Dragon》. 《Armordragons》 typically focus on having an open center, allowing the user to wield item cards into battle. In addition, 《Armordragons》 also fall into various archetypes (such as Blue Sky Knights or Fifth Omni) that lead to a wide variety of strategies. Some Size 0`s in Armordragons can actually be removed from the field during battle to allow for a fourth attack via your item. 《Dragon Knights》, famous real-life characters that ride on dragons, have a variety of combos that they can achieve through the synergy of their cards. This can be done by putting 《Dragon Knights》 into their drop zone to trigger powerful effects, Resting their monsters to activate various abilities, and by rushing their opponent to gain gauge that can be used to cast powerful spells and impacts. 《Sun Dragon》 gain advantages when the opponent's center is open and use effects to destroy the monster in their center. Associated Characters *Gao Mikado (Anime/Manga) *Noboru Kodo (Anime/Manga) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime/Manga) Sets containing Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (21 Cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (16 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (37 Cards) *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (22 Cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (29 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (28 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E (33 cards) *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (25 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (38 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution Character Packs *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor (45 Cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (12 Cards) *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (19 Cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (2 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) Included Decks *Manga Limit Trial Deck Vol.1 (15 Cards) *World Hobby Fair'14 Winter Decks *World Hobby Fair'15 Winter Decks Introductory Sets *Introductory Set 1: Dragon World (15 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (11 cards) *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack ver.E (13 cards) Special Series *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (19 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons (17 cards) *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force (19 cards) *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist (17 cards) *D Trial Deck 1: Scorching Sun Dragon (??? cards) Archetypes *Alexander *Bal Dragon *Blue Sky Knights *Crimson *Dragon Shield *Drum *Fifth Omni *Jackknife *Purgatory Knights *Shield (Archetype) *Spike Shoulder *Systemic *Systemic Dagger *Thunder Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Blue Dragon *Buddy (Attribute) *Buddyfight *Charge *Defense *Deity *Destruction *Dragon *Dragon Knight *Draw *Enhance *Fairy *Fire Power *Genius *Get *Gold Dragon *Green Dragon *Hero *Legend *Move (Attribute) *New Series *Pear *Pudding *Recovery *Red Dragon *Shinsengumi *Sun *Sun Dragon *Takoyaki *TV Anime *Warrior *Weapon *White Dragon List of Dragon World cards Flags *Dragon World (card) Items *Assail Sword, Dragoraptor *Battle Spirit Fist, Dragosoul *Blazing Dragon Fist, Dragoburst *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Chieftain Fist, Dragogeneral *Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze *Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper *Dragon Lance, Stronghorn *Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor *Dragon Staff, Dragogift *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Dragonblade, Dragowing *Dragonblade, Drumsword *Extreme Dragon Sword, Dragobraver *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Fire *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang *Gargantua Blade, Black Smasher *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Martial Bones Fist, Dragosquare *Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Sun Blade, Gurensoul *Sun Fist, Balknuckle *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle *Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact *Sun Sword, Daylight *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Thunderblade, Dragobreaker *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Spells *4000 Festival! *Astral Force *Bal Climax *Bal Support *Blessing of the Sun *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" *Blue Dragon Shield *Break Time *Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! *Cavalry Academy *Cover Fire of the Solar Cannon *Day of the Dragon *Dragobond *Dragodefense *Dragodesperate *Dragoenergy *Dragogenius *Dragoguts! *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Bind Attack *Dragon Breath *Dragon Change *Dragon Chase *Dragon Crush *Dragon Flame *Dragon Guard *Dragon Heart *Dragon Knight Formation *Dragon Land *Dragon Return System *Dragon Trust *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Aura *Dragonic Barrage *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Climax *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Destroy *Dragonic Directive *Dragonic Endure *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Fierce-fight *Dragonic Gate Breaker *Dragonic Grimoire *Dragonic Grimoire, Backwater Inscription *Dragonic Heal *Dragonic Heatup *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Maneuver *Dragonic Medic *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Repair Shield *Dragonic Repair Weapon *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Survey *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Teamwork *Dragonic Thunder *Dragopride, Fifth Omni Dignity *Dragorevival *Dragosolid *Dragospeed *Dragowisdom, Knowledge of the Fifth Omni *Emblem of Omni Lords *Fifth Omni Great Dragon Shield *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake *Fist of the Red Battler *Flying Dragon Shield *Future Radio Buddyfight *Force Return *Gate of Dragon *Gedo Shield *Gold Dragon Shield *Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" *Green Dragon Shield *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance *Jackknife Braveheart *Jackknife Gift *Knight Assault *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Lord's Dragon Shield *Mercenaries *Okada's Dragonic Aura *One-to-one *Primeval Dragon Shield *Prominence Piece *Red Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Knights "Song of Burning March" *Ring of Crimson *Secret Treasure of Dragons, Dragopotion *Shine-energy *Shinestorm *Shining Smash *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Steel Wrist of the Sun *Sun Dragon Shield *Superior Buddy *The Skies in your Hand *Thunder Break Stance *Thunder Formation! *Twin Attack Tactics *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Impacts *Barbarish Anger-! *Blaster Tornado, Roaring Red Dragon Lord *Crimson Soul Grenade!! *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul *Dragobulk Stormschlag *Dragon Attack Arts, Dragonic Double Break!! *Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragon Lord Initiation, Giga Howling Crusher!! *Dragon Secret Arts, Dragonic Resurrection *Dragon Strike Arts, Dragonic Kaiser Nova *Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *Dragon World Alliance *Dragonic Punisher *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Giga Howling Phantom! *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Howling Storm! *Finisher! Nashijiru Panibushaaaaa!! *Gargantua Punisher!! *Gigantic Crusher!! *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity *Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames *Reckless Angerrrr!! *Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! *Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord ∞ Burst! Monsters Size 0 *Birth! Bal Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Boomerang Dragon *Boomerang Dragon *Crimson Battler Cheering Squad, Good Luck *Double Squeek Hammer Dragon *Dragon Knight, Ranmaru *Dragon Knight, Slayman *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Drunk Sword Sho * Future Card Buddyfight Triple D *Hot Dragon Junior *Missile Bunker Dragon *Heat Dragon Jr. *Thunder Knights, Hardy Knife Dragon *Tomahawk Dragon Size 1 *Anger Fist Dragon *Awl Pike Dragon *Bear-Trap Fang Dragon *Blade Chakram Dragon *Blade Wing Dragon *Blazehorn Dragon *Bloody Card Dragon *Bloody Chainsaw Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Bonblade Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Deomedia Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Iron Wing Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Systemic Dagger Dragon *Bright Hammer Dragon *Bronze Shield Dragon *Bucket Arm Dragon *Burning Lance Dragon * Bushknife Dragon *Center Sword Dragon *Crimson Battler, Bay Rush Drake *Crimson Battler, Break Shoulder Dragon *Crimson Battler, Burn Guts Dragon *Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle *Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon *Crimson Battler, Hammer Ball Dragon *Crimson Battler, Ignited Dragon *Crimson Battler, Maintenance Kid *Crimson Battler, Radical Leg Dragon *Crimson Battler, Rock Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Sesters Dragon *Crimson Battler, Spike Nail Dragon *Crimson Battler, Spin Nail Dragon *Crimson Battler, Splendor Needle *Crimson Battler, Starting Dragon *Death Rattle Dragon *Diamond Shield Dragon *Dirge Drill Dragon *Disturb Hand Dragon *Double Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, Bat Masterson * Dragon Knight, Cagliostro *Dragon Knight, Crazy Horse *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Dragon Knight, Enrique *Dragon Knight, Galileo *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Hijikata *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Juutilainen *Dragon Knight, Kanetsugu *Dragon Knight, Kondou *Dragon Knight, Lawrence *Dragon Knight, Lenus *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Liechtenauer *Dragon Knight, Martell *Dragon Knight, Masamune *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide *Dragon Knight, Musashi *Dragon Knight, Nagakura *Dragon Knight, Nataku *Dragon Knight, Pedro *Dragon Knight, Red Baron *Dragon Knight, Ryoma *Dragon Knight, Saitou *Dragon Knight, Sanosuke *Dragon Knight, Selim *Dragon Knight, Shingen *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Dragon Knight, Soushi *Dragon Knight, Tadakatsu *Dragon Knight, Tomoe *Drum Bunker Dragon "SD" *Enchant Wand Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Dark Arms Suu *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Disintegrate Arale *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Flame Summoner Rando *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Holy Scripture Hisui *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Leaping Zakuro *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Mountain Crush Gon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Smuggler Torame *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Toxin Tenki *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Explosive Hammer Fuad *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Meglax *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu "SD" *Fireball Dragon *First Generation Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Benetoneshu *Finger-shot Dragon *Flarefang Dragon *Fly Trap Dragon *Fracture Head Dragon *Future Card Buddyfight Hundred (card) *Gauntlet Sword Dragon *Grave Horn Dragon *Guillotine Axe Dragon *Heat Dagger Dragon *Heavy-Armor Dragon *Hiding Sword Dragon *Ironchain Dragon * Jackknife Dragon, "Baby" *Katzbalger Drake *Kris Knife Dragon *Latale Shield Dragon *Leather Buckler Dragon *Left Sword Dragon *Light Keeper Dragon *Light Shield Dragon * Mera Baselard Dragon *Mera Blade Dragon *Messer Groote Dragon *My Buddy! (Drum Bunker Dragon) *Ogre Size Dragon *Psychic Knife Dragon *Raid Claw Dragon *Right Sword Dragon *Round-Shield Dragon * Pizza Loving! Bal & Gao *Separate Whip Dragon * Shine Knuckle Dragon *Slashknife Dragon *Spark Edge Dragon *Spike Shoulder "Blazing" *Spike Shoulder Dragon * Sun Booster Dragon *Super Deformed Drum *Systemic Dagger Dragon *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" *Takoyaki Loving, Gao *Thousand Rapier Dragon *Thunder Knights, Brass-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights, Broadsword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Double Flail Dragon *Thunder Knights, Dragoarcher *Thunder Knights, Main-gauche Dragon *Thunder Knights, Iron-fist Dragon *Thunder Knights, Pallasch Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Spike Shoulder Dragon *Thunder Knights, Silverchain Dragon *Thunder Knights, Slide Wing Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword Bunker Dragon *Trap Master Dragon *Tuck Sword Dragon *Twin Brudes Dragon *Venom Harpe Dragon *Viking Sword Dragon *Vivid Flash Dragon *War Hammer Dragon *Zantetsunodachi Dragon Size 2 *2nd Anniversary Buddyfight!! *"Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Aroi Lance Dragon *Axe Head Dragon * Bal Dragon of Godly Speed *Bardiche Drake *Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon *Blaze Gauntlet Dragon *Blow-hammer Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Slash Eagle Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Valona Haken Dragon *Brood Bagnag Dragon *Burst Dash Dragon *Clear Strings Dragon *Colichemarde Dragon *Crimson Battler, Boosted Dragon *Crimson Battler, Double Katar Dragon *Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon *Crimson Battler, Grand Kick Dragon *Crimson Battler, Halberd Gauntlet *Crimson Battler, Heavy-impact Dragon *Crimson Battler, Power Stamp Dragon *Crimson Battler, Shield-Arm Dragon *Crimson Battler, The Blacksmith *Cut Whip Dragon *Damascus Armor Dragon *Destroy Hammer Dragon *Dirk Shotel Dragon *Disasquake Dragon *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Bokuden *Dragon Knight, Calamity Jane *Dragon Knight, Faust *Dragon Knight, Gilles de Rais *Dragon Knight, Great Hammurabi *Dragon Knight, Hartman *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Kagekatsu *Dragon Knight, Kagekiyo *Dragon Knight, Kenshin *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Dragon Knight, Lincoln *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Motonari *Dragon Knight, Nobunaga *Dragon Knight, Pisaro *Dragon Knight, Richard *Dragon Knight, Rudel *Dragon Knight, Shohashou *Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula *Dragon Knight, Wittmann *Dragon Knight, Wyatt Earp *Drop Arms Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon "10000" *Drum Bunker Dragon Father *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Father" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Spinning Lance" *Emigurette Dragon *Extreme Sword Dragon *Fang Slade Drum *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Soul Returner Seikirei *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Sound Speed Sen *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Steel Ball Rindo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thunder Blade Kokuyo *Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crimson Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher *Fifth Omni Sky Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum "Roar" *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum *Fire Claw Dragon *Fire Rod Dragon *Fire Stone Dragon *Flamewing Dragon *Forbidden Edge Dragon *Giant Flare Dragon *Golcrash Dragon *Great Labrys Dragon *Gust Charging Dragon *Hammer Mace Dragon *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum *Jackknife "Aggressor" *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Jackknife "Beistand" *Jackknife "Berserker" *Jackknife "Burn Energy" *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Jackknife "Gewalt" *Jackknife "Jaeger" * Jackknife "Neo Gold Ritter" *Jackknife "Savior" *Jackknife "Thunder Storm" *Jackknife Dragon *Jackknife Drum *Jamadhar Dragon *Loving Pudding, Drum *Machaela Sword Dragon *Meteor Kick Dragon *Mera Glaive Dragon *Meramera Blade Dragon *Million Rapier Dragon *Nightmare Scream Dragon *Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *Passing the Baton! Drum Bunker Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon * Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Presence of Yearning, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Rainbow Gem Cavalry Dragon, Marble Taker *Rising Flare Dragon *Rising Flare "Heat Edge" *Scorching Crimson Battler, Drum *Shadow Shamshir Dragon *Shatter Thoughts Dragon, Memory Grave *Shine Claymore Dragon *Shining Arrow Dragon *Sol Armor Dragon *Sorrowful Face Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Steel Gauntlet Dragon *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Sword Cemetery Dragon *Systemic Dagger "Onca" *Tail Sword Dragon *Takoyaki Loving, Drum *Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *Thunder Knights, Battle Axe Dragon *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander *Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future *Ultimate Sword Dragon *Zweihander Dragon Size 3 *Armordeity, Dynamis *Behemoth Claymore Dragon *Blue Sky Knights Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon *Buzzsaw Roar Dragon *Damocles Dragon *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Dragon Knight, Napoleon *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun *Dragon Lightning Emperor, Ivan *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Dual Wield" *Explosive Dragon, Revolve Burst *Fatal Arms Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Giant Battle Axe Dokuju *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Dachis Yoko *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Hellfire Sword Doble *Fire Wall Dragon *First Crimson Chieftain, Greatest General *Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun *Gigant Sword Dragon *Heavy Canon Cavalry Dragon, Big Guns *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu *Inferno Armor Dragon *Iron Fortress Dragon *Jackknife "10000" * Jackknife Dragon Stragknight Xth *Kazuchika Okada!! *Phalanx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Second Crimson Chieftain, Burning Fore *Skyblue Dragon, Crystal Saber *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Daring Armor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gatling Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, General Boldness *Super Armordragon, Gran Railgun Dragon *Super Armordragon, Masterkravis *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon *Systemic Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon *Wind Call Cavalry, Voltex Arms Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" *Bal Dragon "Change! Impact Monster" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" *Bal Dragon, “All Out Bal Aura!” *Bal Dragon, “Bal Rising!” *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, "Cavalry Dragon Arts, Seven Divine Execute!" Size 3 *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Power" Trivia In the first preview shown, the flag had a different design compared to the current design.